Wedding Dress Blues
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'You Are Cordially Invited'. Two-shot. Years after Freddie wore the wedding dress and becoming Freddie Puckett, the Seddie couple live a comfortable life with their five year old daughter Monica. After Freddie wants to see the dress Sam accidentally burned the year prior, how will Sam get a replacement? Follow Sam as she enlists Jade and Tori to help her find one.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a little over six years after _'You Are Cordially Invited'_ ended. Sam and Freddie have a five year old daughter named Monica, nicknamed Nica.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTorious_, _'iCarly'_, or the plots of the original and this. The original one-shot's idea is courtesy of an anonymous reviewer, and the idea for this is courtesy of a second, who like the original one-shot, asked to remain anonymous.**

**The hair style I try to explain that Cat has now is the hair style Ariana Grande had at the AMAs this year, when she wore that gold dress when she performed _'Bang Bang'_ with Jessie J and Nicki Minaj. I didn't see it, no cable, but I saw pics online. I like the hairstyle, so I chose it for Cat's new hair.**

**No POV**

**Flashback - One year ago**

_For getting the green light on production of her new horror script turned movie 'From The Shadows', about a group of demon's who have escaped Hell and roam the Earth, hiding in shadows, and grabbing random pedestrians and torturing, killing, or eating them in various twisted ways, Jade decided to throw a party at the L.A. mansion being used to film the opening and most of the scenes of the movie, the main room where the demons torture the pedestrians being turned into a party room to celebrate._

_The only two absent from the large group are Carly's older brother Spencer and Sam and Freddie's four year old daughter Monica, who Spencer happily agreed to watch since he has an art exhibit for his sculptures to prepare for and Monica loves spending time with her 'uncle' Spencer._

_A few hours into the party, Tori heads to the apartment she shares with her lovely wife, the two got married two years ago, with a drunken Cat in tow. Soon after, Freddie heads to Spencer's apartment where the oldest Shay sibling is staying while in town. Since he hasn't had anything to drink, he was never one for drinking anyway, he figured it'd be better to stay there and spend a bit with Monica before she went to bed, and not wanting his daughter to see a drunk helped make that decision._

_A few hours later, most of the guests have left, leaving a drunken Sam Puckett and slightly tipsy Jade West, everyone else long gone._

_"Why did you need Freddie's wedding dress, anyway?" Sam asks with a drunken slur as she sits on the couch in the large room, an unopened beer in hand._

_"For one of the scenes, a room downstairs was a bridal shop's back room, and we needed some wedding dresses to make it believable. Instead of buying or renting some from an actual shop, I decided to just borrow Freddie's Tori's, and a few others from the crew." Jade says, sipping her wine. "Don't worry, they were put in protective plastic so they didn't get ruined or anything." She adds, more to herself for fear of Tori killing her if anything happened to the half-Latina's dress._

_"Good. Freddie loves that thing." Sam says, opening the beer and taking a swig. "He got mad at me when I tried to sell it on eBay last month." She says, taking a sip._

_"Tori's the same. Apparently, even for Freddie, the dress is a huge symbol for their marriage, that getting rid of it would be the worst possible sin or something." Jade says, finishing off the wine. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go make sure the dresses are back in their bag things for when Tori comes pick them up and drop Freddie's off tomorrow." She says, standing up and walking towards the hallway._

_"I'm coming too." Sam slurs, standing up with wobbly legs and slowly following the Goth. "Slow down." She says, using her free hand to help her stay up her as she follows Jade._

_"No. You're too drunk to do anything anyway." Jade says, setting her empty wine glass on a table in the hall._

_"Fuck you Jade, I'm not drunk." Sam says, almost tripping over the carpet._

_"No thank you, only Tori and her fingers, tongue, and our collection of toys have the honor of fucking me." Jade says, walking down the flight of stairs._

_"Ew. I don't need to hear about your lezzie love fest." Sam says with a groan, following Jade down the stairs. "Why'd you have to put it so far away, anyway?" She asks, holding onto the railing with both hands, the bottle of beer set on a small table at the top of the stairs._

_"It's one flight down, three doors down from the steps." Jade says with a deadpan. "And the stairs are only like fifteen feet away from the room we were in."_

_"Still too far." Sam says, groaning a bit._

_A few minutes later, Jade stopping to make fun of how Sam looks and sounds from all her drinking, Jade opens the door to the room where they put the dresses, noting that both dresses are still in their delivery bags from when the dresses were first bought. After checking to make sure nothing was wrong, she puts the dresses back on the hooks and goes to leave, only to be stopped by Sam's drunken comment._

_"This room is weird." Sam says, looking around the room as she stumbles._

_"How is it weird? It looks like every other room, just with fake sewing machines and a few wedding dresses." Jade asks as she pulls Sam to the door after the blonde tried to grab one of the sewing machines._

_"It just is." Sam says, pulling herself out of Jade's admittedly loose grip._

_Everything after that is a blur to the girls. All Jade remembers after that is Sam convincing her to brink Freddie's and Tori's dresses upstairs, the Goth drinking more wine, and even the occasional vodka, because of Sam. All Sam remembers after that was grabbing Freddie's dress as Jade told her to leave it._

**Sam POV - Present**

"Sam, wake up." Cat says, poking me to wake me up from the couch in her apartment, the same apartment we started out babysitting service in, and holding out her hand to help me up when I finally yawn and stretch.

"What happened to the kids?" I ask, standing up. In case you're wondering, yeah, Cat and I still do our babysitting thing. Unfortunately, the name _'Sam & Cat's Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting_ Service' is still the same.

"Their mom picked them up a half hour ago. It's almost time for you to head home. Freddie called to say he's on his way home and asked you to pick up Monica from pre-school." Cat says, handing me my phone, showing me that there's a few missed calls and texts.

"Oh, sorry." I say, pocketing my phone. "How come you didn't wake me for the kids?" I ask, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"You were out cold. I tried to wake you, but I couldn't." Cat says, following me.

Since my wedding, I've noticed Cat change a bit. She's more serious, and she stopped dying her hair. It's now a lighter brunette than her natural hair color, and she started styling it different. Now, she keeps a bit of it in a ponytail with a group of hair loose, hanging over the side of her face. It's a good look for her.

"Have you tried making bacon?" I ask her when I get to the door.

"I just did." Cat admits, pointing to the kitchen, where I notice the bacon smell in the air.

"How did I not notice that until now?" I ask myself, heading over to the kitchen and grabbing the plate with bacon. "I'll return the plate later." I say, heading out. "See you tomorrow Cat." I say, closing the door behind me.

"Fall asleep again?" I hear Freddie ask as I call him up on my way to my bike, the same bike Spencer gave me when we ended '_iCarly_'.

"Not my fault Cat's turkey sandwiches are good." I say, opening the door to the parking lot, heading for my bike.

"And how many did you eat?" He asks, sounding like he's outside based on the sounds of traffic I hear.

"I don't know. She made like, ten, and there were like, four left." I say, grabbing my keys from my pocket.

"So you ate six? Since Cat tends to make meat stuff specifically for you." Freddie says with a small laugh. "Did you take your bike or your car today?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Bike. I'm gonna stop by the house to grab the car. Where are you?" I ask, starting my bike.

"Had to meet Robbie to get some tech stuff. I have to head back to the law office where we're getting everything ready for them." He says, the sound of a car door opening.

"Oh, okay." I say, grabbing my helmet. "I'm gonna let you go. See you later, bride." I say with a smirk as I make sure my bag is on my shoulders.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Freddie asks, irritated.

"Not in this lifetime, Mrs. Puckett." I say with a small laugh.

"Just pick up Monica. Bye, love you." He says, serious, but I can still hear hints of irritation.

"Love you too. See you when you get home." I say, hanging up. "Oh, that's more fun than it should be." I say, putting my helmet on and pulling out of the parking space, heading for our two story house we bought shortly after we got back from our honeymoon, which is also the same day Monica was conceived.

**Freddie POV**

It's been over five years now since I was stuck in a wedding dress. MY wedding dress, I should say. I've tried many times to get rid of it, simply because of the horror I went through just to wear it, but I never could.

**Flashback - Night After Removing The Dress**

_It's been a little over thirty hours since I finally got the zipper of the dress undone, and here I am, sitting in a Hawaiian hotel, with the white wedding dress laying on the couch, my 'husband' technically, sleeping on the bed after what pretty much every newlywed couple does on their honeymoon._

_I continue to stare at the dress, an odd feeling of contempt and respect as I stare._

_Contempt because what straight guy wears a wedding dress to his own wedding, and not as a joke? Plus everything after; the corset, make up, shoes, hair extensions, everything. I don't know how women do it._

_Respect because, around the time I finally got out of it, I realized my relationships with Sam wouldn't be what it is if it wasn't for the dress._

_Okay, I realize it was more for the bet I stupidly agreed to, not the dress, but still._

_Regardless of the newfound respect I have for the dress, my contempt for it outweighs any respect. So, I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of alcohol, I don't know what kind, and a lighter and head back to the dress. For safety reasons, and so I don't have to worry about getting in trouble for burning the hotel's couch, I take the dress outside and hang it up on the tree sitting right beside the terrace. Thankfully, the branch stretches over the terrace, creating an awning type of thing, and leaves enough room to hang up the soon to be burnt garment._

_Before I can start pouring the alcohol, I hesitate. I lift my hand to start pouring the amber-colored liquid over the white dress, and stop each time I try. But I can't do it._

_In such a short amount of time, I end up doing what my mom said she couldn't do with the dress she wore when she got married to my dad in after he left us. I couldn't destroy the dress or get rid of it._

_'Oh, great.' I think to myself when a thought enters my mind on why I can't burn the dress. 'I became the girl of my marriage.' I think with total fear._

_With that thought now in my mind, I take the dress back off the branch, holding it carefully by the hanger and letting it rest over my other arm so it doesn't drag on the ground, and hang it up in the closet by the front door, where our suitcases still rest from when we got here the day before._

**No POV - Present**

A few hours later, Freddie returns home from work to see his daughter watching the movie 'The Little Mermaid', while Sam sends a glare to the screen when Monica is unable to see her mother's face.

"Hey girls." Freddie says, setting the bag he uses to store the tech tools he uses by the door as he takes his shoes off. "How was pre-school today?" He asks his daughter as he leans down and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"She's five. It's not like pre-school changes too much everyday." Sam mumbles, irritated at watching the movie her daughter seems to love so much.

As Monica tells her dad about what happened in pre-school, Freddie gives Sam a slight warning glare, telling her not to say stuff like that around their daughter, as he leans over to give her a kiss on the lips.

After the movie, Sam takes Monica up to bathe her and get her ready for bed, which the young brunette happily does, loving bath time with her mom.

When Sam returns, she sees Freddie looking through the wedding album her mother-in-law made for them when the got back from their honeymoon.

"You looked good in that dress wifey." Sam says with a smirk as she sits down beside him, looking at the pictures.

"It's not my fault I lost that stupid bet." Freddie says, rolling his eyes.

As sam continues to mock Freddie, something she surprisingly doesn't do that much anymore, Freddie looks through the album, stopping at the picture taken after he became 'Mrs. Sam Puckett' of him, Sam, his mom, her mom, and his sister-in-law Melanie in front of the chapel.

"I want Monica to wear my dress when she gets married." Freddie says, cutting off what Sam was in the middle of saying.

"You want to do what now?" Sam asks, coughing. "You love that stupid dress. You told me yourself that you love it as much as you do me, Monica, your mom, and our friends." She says, shocked by what he said.

"I know. That's why I want her to wear it when she gets married. Keep in the family and all." Freddie says, staring at the picture of them after the wedding.

Sam continues to stare at Freddie, trying to wrap her head around what Freddie just told her. For as long as Sam's known Freddie, and as long as they've been a couple, she knows that Freddie cares for a few things the most out of everything. Sam, Monica, family and friends take the top, while technology, his job working at the Pear Store with Robbie Shapiro where they go to big businesses and help them with their tech problems taking a lesser, but still important, part of his life.

Sam continues to stare at Freddie, fear entering her thoughts. Shortly after the party with Jade, when Sam returned home and thought Freddie picked up the dress with Tori while she and Jade were sleeping off their hangover, so she didn't bother to ask or anything. Later that day, she gets a text from Jade, one that freaks her out and that Sam has kept saved, thankful that Freddie has never had a reason to check her phone, to remind her of her stupidity and as her reason for why she will never drink again.

The text?

**-Hey Puckett. You're screwed. I just found a pile of ashes in the room we kept Freddie's' and Tori's wedding dresses. Tori's is fine. But Freddie's? Well, I hope you know how to bring a dress back to life.- Jade W.**

Since she got that text, Sam has taken to be jumpy when Freddie's around or he starts asking about the dress. Thankfully, Sam has kept him from checking the box where he usually kept it. She can never tell Freddie because she knows he'll never forgive her, and as much as she used to make fun of him, and as much as she still does on occasion, she does love him and can never let him know, the backlash being something she fears she can't handle.

"What's the rush? She's only five. She has a long time to go before we got to worry about that." Sam says, hoping Freddie doesn't hear how nervous she is.

"I know, but still." Freddie says, waving off her concern. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go take it out of the box and see it again." He says, standing up.

"You can't." Sam says quickly, grabbing Freddie's arm. "I mean, I sent it to a dry cleaners. It looked like there was a stain on it, so I sent it to be cleaned." She says, coughing a bit. 'Damn. I used to be so good at lying. Now look at me.' She things to herself as Freddie stares at her, confused.

"Uh, okay." Freddie says, sitting back down. "How long did they say it'll be until you can pick it up?" He asks, closing the album and grabbing a second one, this one from Monica's birth.

"Two or three days. They were kinda busy they said." Sam lies, her old lying abilities returning.

"Oh, okay. I'll look at it then." Freddie says with a smile when he sees Monica's first baby picture, a picture of a smiling Sam holding the newborn on the hospital bed, Freddie beside her, as Freddie got Tori to take the picture.

'Two days to be safe to find a replacement dress and hope Freddie doesn't notice the difference.' Sam thinks to herself, grabbing the wedding album and looking at pictures of the dress, trying to memorize it so she hopefully doesn't have to use pictures. 'I have to get Jade to help. It is her fault after all.' She tells herself, scanning every picture with the dress in it.

**This is the end of chapter one. This is a two-shot, and the other half will be up in a couple of days at most.**

**To the anonymous reviewer who asked, hope I did okay so far.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two, and here, we see Sam's search for the dress, and everything after.**

**There might be a one-shot sequel for this, you'll see why at the end with Jade's line before the flashback.**

**Disclaimer: _'VicTORious'_ and _'iCarly'_ are owned by Nickelodeon, not me. The original idea is from an anonymous reviewer, and the idea for this sequel was from another.**

**The beginning of the flashback at the end is the same flashback from the beginning of the first chapter.**

**No POV**

Later that day, after Freddie got called in for something at the Pear Store, Sam grabs her phone and calls Jade.

"What do you want Puckett?" Jade asks, frustrated. Based on the panting Sam hears from Jade, as well as the muffled moaning, Sam guesses she called while Jade and Tori were 'busy'.

"Whatever you're doing, hurry up. You and Tori are helping me find an exact match to the dress Freddie wore since you let the original burn." Sam says, running up to her room to grab her wallet and keys. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She says, hanging up as she heads to her daughter's room.

"Hi mommy." Monica says when Sam walks in, a green mini PearPod in hand, the sounds of some educational game coming from the speaker.

"Grab your jacket and stuff. You're gonna stay with uncle Spencer while mommy takes care of something." Sam says, grabbing Monica's small bag where she keeps an extra change of clothes, travel toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few other things for when she stays at Spencer's.

"What about daddy?" Monica asks, shutting her PearPod off and doing as Sam said.

"He got called in to work. He won't be back for a while, and I don't know if I'll be able to keep an eye on you while I'm running my errands." Sam says, handing Monica her bag as the young girl puts her jacket on.

Seven minutes later, Sam pulls in front of Spencer's apartment building, the elder Shay sibling already waiting by the doors for his 'niece'.

"What's the hurry?" Spencer asks Sam as the blonde hands him Monica's bag.

"I'll explain later. Thanks for watching her." Sam says, hugging Monica quickly and saying 'bye' before jogging to her car.

"Any idea what's going on?" Spencer asks Monica as he walks her into the building, heading for the elevator.

"No. Mommy's in a hurry, said she had some errand to do." Monica says, skipping beside Spencer.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU JADE?!" Sam yells, pounding on the door to the apartment Jade and Tori are living in.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Jade yells back as she and Tori head for the door. "What the flying fuck is wrong with you, Puckett? I'm not the one who burned the dress to ashes." Jade says, slamming the door shut and locking it after she and Tori walk out.

"Whatever. You two need to help me find a replacement. Freddie wants to give it to Monica when she gets married." Sam says, dragging an irate Jade with her, Tori following because her hand is trapped in Jade's other hand.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Tori says as she's dragged. "Can I help her with her hair and make up?" She asks, and based on the slightly far off look in her eyes, she's already planning the hair style and everything.

"Vega, I love you. But she's five. She has at least thirteen years before she's ready." Jade says, rolling her eyes at her wife.

"It's West-Vega now." Tori says with a proud smile as Sam leads them to her car.

"Why thirteen years? My daughter is not getting married when she's eighteen. Twenty-five at least." Sam says as she drags the lesbian couple to her black Dodge Challenger.

"You're car is so boring." Jade says as Sam unlocks the car. "No decals, no special interior." She notes as she climbs in the front passenger seat, Tori taking the middle seat in the back.

"I got it because it was roomy and safe. That's all that mattered to me when Monica was born." Sam says, defending her car. "Not all of us have a late 1960's Chevy Impala with a false bottom in the trunk where they store guns and blades." She says, knowing full well that Jade only bought that car because of one of her favorite shows, Supernatural.

"You told me that's where you keep the emergency stuff." Tori says from the back seat as Sam pulls out.

"What? I didn't technically lie." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "And at least I didn't burn my wife's wedding dress and forget about it." She taunts as Sam drives.

"Yeah, because if you did, I'd kill you. And because my dad knows better than to get me in trouble, seeing it was my mom's dress when they got married, he'd make sure it looked like a suicide." Tori says smugly, watching Jade.

"I thought she was saving that dress for Trina?" Jade asks, knowing Tori's not exactly far from the truth with her words, considering Holly herself, in front of David, told Jade that if anything happened to the dress, Jade would only be a memory. Which David agreed to, remembering when he almost damaged the dress and how badly Holly and her mom screamed at him for it.

"No, that's my aunt Sonya's dress. Aunt Sonya has a larger chest than mom, so when Trina filled out, she left it to her instead of me. I got mom's." Tori says, leaning forward a bit. "So, how exactly are we supposed to find a matching dress? None of us know what it looks like." She asks Sam as the blonde heads for the nearest Bridal shop.

"I memorized as much as I could, and took photos of some of the pics. I'll send them to your phones." Sam says, surprising Jade with how thorough she seemed at getting details on what the dress looked like without taking any of the actual photos in case Freddie would notice.

"Now you're smart. Where was that brain when you drunkenly burned the dress?" Jade asks as Sam sends her and Tori the pics.

"Be nice or I'm not letting you use the feeldoe on me tonight." Tori warns, knowing Jade likes the feeldoe out of all the toys because you don't need a strap and there's nothing in the way when they fuck, letting each other feel the other's skin.

"Okay, I'm already pissed enough that Freddie wants to give the dress I burned to Monica, do not make it worse by talking about your sex life." Sam warns as she pulls into the parking lot of the bridal shop.

"How is it any different from you telling me all about how Freddie bends you over the kitchen sink and fucks you til you can't walk?" Jade asks as Sam parks.

"Ew. Not even Jade does that to me. The only sink she bends me over is the bathroom, and that's before we take our showers." Tori says, climbing out as Sam unlocks the doors.

The three women walking into the shop with varying degrees of emotions. Sam is glaring at every dress, Jade is holding in her laughter at Sam, and Tori is acting like a kid in a candy shop, the same reaction she had when she, Carly, Cat, and Trina went dress shopping for hers before her mother gave her, her wedding dress to wear.

"Oh, these are so pretty." Tori says, looking through a dress. "Oh, this one is perfect for you Jade." She says, grabbing her wife's hand and dragging her to a light grey dress, almost white at a distance, with a low cut neckline.

"Two things, babe. One, we're already married and I have my dress still." Jade says, sending a taunting smirk to Sam at the last part. "And two, we're here to help Sam find a dress." She says, pulling Tori away the way a parent does a child who wants a toy, or the way she used to do with Cat when they were younger in the toy department at a store.

"I know, but they're so pretty." Tori says, trying to look at a white dress on the rack beside them.

"Don't make me put you on a leash." Sam threatens as she looks through the dresses, hoping to find the match she needs.

"Just like Cat and the no technology thing Sikowitz did that one time." Jade says with a laugh, remembering how Tori leashed Cat to keep her from using a phone.

On the other side of town, Carly and Freddie are looking for a wedding dress for Carly. Freddie lied when he told Sam he was called into work. He was afraid of what Sam's reaction would be if he told her he was dress shopping with Carly, since he knows that Sam thinks he still has a crush on Carly, regardless of him telling her he's over it and loves her.

"Why am I here again?" Freddie asks for the third time since he picked up Carly.

"To help me find a good dress." Carly says, looking through the dresses, trying to find a style she likes. "Besides, I helped you find one. This is just you returning the favor." She says, grabbing a white dress with a flower design around the neckline and tosses it to Freddie.

"I was forced into finding a dress. How was I supposed to know Sam knew how to fence?" Freddie asks as he groans from the fifth dress Carly tossed to him.

"I still helped." Carly says, looking through another rack.

"Like I asked for your help." Freddie groans, glaring at all the dresses. "You were supposed to help Sam find hers, and at least I'm not going to torture you about the hair, make up, and whatever else you made me do." He says, stumbling as he tries to catch up to Carly.

"Freddie, I'm a girl. We're used to that kind of stuff. It only sucked for you because it was the first time you waxed and everything. After a lifetime, you get kinda numb to some of it." She says, looking at a dress.

After spending hours of browsing from bridal shot to bridal shop, Sam feels like she's going insane since neither dress is remotely close to Freddie's, and Tori gushing over every dress isn't helping. Add in Jade mocking Sam for burning the dress and Tori complimenting, even helping, the bride-to-be's they encounter at each shop.

After leaving what felt like the thousandth store for Sam, they pull into another one, the same one where Freddie got the dress in the first place, something no one knew or realized at the time.

On the opposite end of the bridal shop, Carly walks out of the dressing room after trying on dress after dress, trying to find the perfect one, while Freddie wishes he could go back in time and take back the bet with Sam.

As the blonde, Goth, and half-Latina search through the bridal shop, Jade stops and fights laughter, grabbing Tori's arm and pointing to where she sees Carly going into the dressing room with another dress and Freddie sitting on the bench wishing he was gone.

"Oh, this isn't good." Tori says, slightly afraid of what would happen if Carly and Freddie saw then.

"What isn't goo..." Sam says, freezing when she sees the side of Freddie's head. "Oh, shit." She says, quickly hiding behind a clothes rack. "Get out of sight." She hisses to Jade, who remained stationary as Tori hid as well.

"This is too good." Jade says with a devious smirk. "I'm gonna go say hi." She says, about to walk towards them, stopping when Jade grabs her wrist and pulls her to where she's hiding.

Hearing a slight rustle, Freddie turns to where he thought he heard it. Not seeing anything, he shrugs his shoulders and looks back to the door, hoping Carly decides to leave and come back another time.

"What do you think of this one?" Carly asks, walking out in a white dress with matching white strips of fabric over her shoulders, similar to the one Taylor Swift wore in her music video for 'Love Story', but more marriage like than masquerade ball type.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know wedding dresses, or how good something looks. I'm a guy." Freddie says with a groan.

"Whatever." Carly says, waving her hand dismissively. "What was it like to take Sam's last name?" She asks, twirling in front of a mirror.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asks, confused, as he looks up to watch Carly twirl.

"I mean, how did you feel when you took her last name? Did you feel like a different person because of the new last name?" She asks, stopping her twirling to face Freddie.

"It was weird. I admit. But I guess, overall, not bad. I mean, I'm still the same, I'm just married to Sam with her last name. It'll be the exact same for you, Carly. Trust me." Freddie says, standing up and walking towards his friend. "I won't lie and say I didn't resent Sam for it, because we all know I did." He says with a small laugh, not realizing Sam slowly sneaking her way closer to them. "I'm okay with it now though. When I got married to Sam by taking her name, I also took her as my wife, regardless of me technically being the wife." He jokes, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "So, I'm happy I became Freddie Puckett, and the she didn't become Samantha Benson." He says with a smile.

'Oh, great.' Sam thinks to herself, watching her husband and best friend converse. 'Now I can't stop looking for that dress, or Freddie would think I never cared about the relationship or something.' She continues to think, watching them.

"So, how does it feel to soon be known as Mrs. Gibson?" Freddie asks, taking his seat.

"I kinda like it. I mean, it's weird that Gibby started taking his shirt off again, but it's different now because he's ripped, not the chubby little kid he used to be." Carly says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Uh, Carly?" Freddie asks, standing up and waving a hand in front of Carly's face. "You there?" He asks when she remains silent for more than a minute.

"Oh, sorry. I was remembering when Gibby let me watch him work out. Man, he looks good without a shirt now." Carly says with a slight blush.

"Okay? He's a good friend and all, but I so did not need to hear that just now." Freddie says, slowly going back to his seat and sitting. "Can we go now? That dress seems good enough." He asks, not realizing his mistake.

"Good enough?" Carly asks, slowly turning to glare at him.

"Oh, God." Freddie, Tori, and Jade says, the two girls silent.

"I'm gonna die." Freddie says as Tori and Jade nod in agreement, though he doesn't know they're there.

"Reminds me of when you said I should just wear a gown that the doctor's give you to our wedding and my mom threatened to disembowel you for thinking so little of our wedding." Tori says with a laugh.

Soon after overhearing Carly and Freddie, Sam grabs Jade's arm, who in turn grabs Tori's to prevent the half-Latina from not only being left behind, but also to stop her from gushing over the dresses. Arriving at a little know dress shop a few blocks away from where Freddie and Carly are, the three girls walk in, the blonde looking to find a matching dress to Freddie's, and Tori and Jade tagging along, Tori again making comments about the dresses and Jade throwing in the occasional taunt at Sam for the reason they're there.

"Finally." Sam says, seeing an identical dress to the one Freddie had. After looking through the pics she took and confirming that they are exactly alike, she makes her way to grab the dress, but is stopped when some random brunette grabs the dress. "Excuse me, that's MY dress." Sam says, grabbing the hanger and trying to pull it out of the brunette's hand.

"Uh, I don't see your name on it." The brunette, Hayley Ferguson as Tori and Jade remember her from back in high school, says as she tugs on the dress.

"Let. The dress. Go." Sam says slowly, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Jade says, sitting down on the 'husband' chair as she refers to them as she watches Sam and Hayley fight over the dress.

"Jade, we should help Sam." Tori says, staring between the arguing women and her wife.

"You do realize that if I get involved, I'm stabbing Hayley because of the whole Karaoke Dokie thing where we tricked her, right?" Jade asks, giving Tori her best impression of an innocent smile.

"Crap." Tori says, knowing Jade's right.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRESS YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Sam yells, causing Tori and Jade to turn their attention to the arguing in time to see Sam use her free hand, incidentally her left hand which Carly informed them was the hand she punched harder with, and hit Hayley in the jaw, knocking the brunette to the ground.

"What the hell, bitch?" Hayley asks, holding her jaw.

"Give me the dress." Sam yells, jumping onto Hayley to beat her, Hayley fighting back and somehow, both girls still holding onto the dress as the fight.

"Jade, put a stop to this instead of laughing." Tori says, slapping Jade on the back of the head the same way Jade's favorite '_NCIS_' character, Gibbs, does.

"Alright, alright. I'm only doing this so Sam doesn't have to explain why there's blood on his dress." Jade says, still laughing, as she stands up. "Hello Hayley. Would you like to play a game?" She asks the brunette, speaking like the Billy puppet from the 'Saw' movies.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Hayley asks, her grip on the dress loosening enough for Sam to pull it out of her grip and step back.

"Helping a friend." Jade says, smirking at the fearful brunette as Sam heads over towards Tori.

"Fucking bitch gave me a bloody nose." Sam says, rubbing her jaw.

"And some bruises on your face." Tori says with a slight flinch.

"Bye, Hayley. Have fun sucking." Jade says as Tori and Sam head over to pay for the dress. "Did you know she's engaged to some guy named Griffen from Seattle?" She asks Tori and Sam when she catches up to them.

"Oh great, Pee Wee Baby guy." Sam says, taking out her credit card to pay for the dress.

"Oh, I used to love Pee Wee Babies. I had like, three hundred of them." Tori says, getting a confused look on her face when Jade and Sam groan. "What?" She asks as the cashier puts the wedding dress in a box for Sam.

"You still have like, fifteen." Jade says, glaring at her wife.

"And Griffen still has every last one he has I bet." Sam adds, putting her card back in her purse. "It's one of the main reasons Carly and he broke up. She found out he collected them and treats them like Jade treats her scissors, and they broke up when she didn't say anything after he asked her if she thought Pee Wee Babies are cool or not." She says, grabbing the box and leaving, Tori and Jade behind her.

"Well, that was a waste of a day. I told you we should have tried here first." Jade says as they head for Sam's car.

"You did not say we should try here." Tori says, starting an argument.

"No one cares. I'm gonna drop you two off at home, and then head home myself to put this dress in the box Freddie has." Sam says, cutting off the argument.

"What are you gonna do about Freddie shopping with Carly?" Jade asks as Sam pulls out of the parking lot.

"Nothing. I can't let him know I saw him, or he'll wonder how I saw him." Sam says as she drives. "It's better that way. And besides, he won't do anything with Carly because he knows I'll chop his balls off." She adds as she drives, causing Jade to smirk in agreement and Tori's eyes to widen in fear and disgust.

Almost a half hour later, Sam pulls into her usual parking space at home, surprised to see Freddie's car parked in it's usual place.

"See, I told you it was a beautiful dress." Sam hears Freddie say as she walks in.

"What the hell?" Sam asks herself, hiding the box in the entryway. Walking in, she sees Freddie holding his wedding dress out for Monica to see, the young girl giggling as she touches the fabric.

"Put it on daddy." Monica says, clapping her hands.

"I thought the dress was still at the cleaners?" Sam asks, hiding her emotions.

"So did I. Guess you picked it up early and forgot." Freddie says, setting the dress down. "Why did Spencer call me and ask me to pick up Monica from his place? Where'd you go that you couldn't bring her?" He asks, not upset, since he knows how much Sam loves Monica.

"Had some stuff to take care of and most of it was running around. Didn't want Monica to get tired or anything." Sam says, giving Freddie a kiss as she quickly stares at the dress.

"Come on daddy, put it on. I want to see you in it." Monica says, hugging Sam's leg as she stares up at Freddie.

"Not today, sweetie. Another time." Freddie says with a gentle smile.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Monica says, her lower lip sticking out as she pouts.

"Dang it." Freddie whispers, knowing he's done. "I'll be back. Stay here with mommy." He tells her as he heads up, dress in hand, to get ready.

As Freddie heads up to get changes, Sam walks in with Monica still hugging her leg to sit on the loveseat. 'I wasted the whole day for nothing?' Sam asks herself, annoyed, as she watches Monica play with her toys. 'Wait.' She things to herself, a thought entering her mind. 'If it wasn't Freddbag's dress I burned, the what the hell did Jade find?' She asks herself, staring at the stairs.

A moment later, while Freddie is still getting ready and Sam ponders what happened last year and what got burned, there's a rapid series of knocks on the front door.

"Stay here. I'll get it." Sam says, getting knocked out of her thoughts by the rapid knocking.

"I need your help." Jade says with a frantic look on her face when Sam opens the door.

"For what?" Sam asks, staring at the Goth.

"It wasn't Freddie's dress you burned. It was Tori's." Jade says, eyes wide. "I just checked to box when we got home and it was empty. And I don't think you were the one who burned it. I did." She says, starting to shake a bit.

**Flashback - One Year Ago**

_For getting the green light on production of her new horror script turned movie 'From The Shadows', about a group of demon's who have escaped Hell and roam the Earth, hiding in shadows, and grabbing random pedestrians and torturing, killing, or eating them in various twisted ways, Jade decided to throw a party at the L.A. mansion being used to film the opening and most of the scenes of the movie, the main room where the demons torture the pedestrians being turned into a party room to celebrate._

_The only two absent from the large group are Carly's older brother Spencer and Sam and Freddie's four year old daughter Monica, who Spencer happily agreed to watch since he has an art exhibit for his sculptures to prepare for and Monica loves spending time with her 'uncle' Spencer._

_A few hours into the party, Tori heads to the apartment she shares with her lovely wife, the two got married two years ago, with a drunken Cat in tow. Soon after, Freddie heads to Spencer's apartment where the oldest Shay sibling is staying while in town. Since he hasn't had anything to drink, he was never one for drinking anyway, he figured it'd be better to stay there and spend a bit with Monica before she went to bed, and not wanting his daughter to see a drunk helped make that decision._

_A few hours later, most of the guests have left, leaving a drunken Sam Puckett and slightly tipsy Jade West, everyone else long gone._

_"Why did you need Freddie's wedding dress, anyway?" Sam asks with a drunken slur as she sits on the couch in the large room, an unopened beer in hand._

_"For one of the scenes, a room downstairs was a bridal shop's back room, and we needed some wedding dresses to make it believable. Instead of buying or renting some from an actual shop, I decided to just borrow Freddie's Tori's, and a few others from the crew." Jade says, sipping her wine. "Don't worry, they were put in protective plastic so they didn't get ruined or anything." She adds, more to herself for fear of Tori killing her if anything happened to the half-Latina's dress._

_"Good. Freddie loves that thing." Sam says, opening the beer and taking a swig. "He got mad at me when I tried to sell it on eBay last month." She says, taking a sip._

_"Tori's the same. Apparently, even for Freddie, the dress is a huge symbol for their marriage, that getting rid of it would be the worst possible sin or something." Jade says, finishing off the wine. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go make sure the dresses are back in their bag things for when Tori comes pick them up and drop Freddie's off tomorrow." She says, standing up and walking towards the hallway._

_"I'm coming too." Sam slurs, standing up with wobbly legs and slowly following the Goth. "Slow down." She says, using her free hand to help her stay up her as she follows Jade._

_"No. You're too drunk to do anything anyway." Jade says, setting her empty wine glass on a table in the hall._

_"Fuck you Jade, I'm not drunk." Sam says, almost tripping over the carpet._

_"No thank you, only Tori and her fingers, tongue, and our collection of toys have the honor of fucking me." Jade says, walking down the flight of stairs._

_"Ew. I don't need to hear about your lezzie love fest." Sam says with a groan, following Jade down the stairs. "Why'd you have to put it so far away, anyway?" She asks, holding onto the railing with both hands, the bottle of beer set on a small table at the top of the stairs._

_"It's one flight down, three doors down from the steps." Jade says with a deadpan. "And the stairs are only like fifteen feet away from the room we were in."_

_"Still too far." Sam says, groaning a bit._

_A few minutes later, Jade stopping to make fun of how Sam looks and sounds from all her drinking, Jade opens the door to the room where they put the dresses, noting that both dresses are still in their delivery bags from when the dresses were first bought. After checking to make sure nothing was wrong, she puts the dresses back on the hooks and goes to leave, only to be stopped by Sam's drunken comment._

_"This room is weird." Sam says, looking around the room as she stumbles._

_"How is it weird? It looks like every other room, just with fake sewing machines and a few wedding dresses." Jade asks as she pulls Sam to the door after the blonde tried to grab one of the sewing machines._

_"It just is." Sam says, pulling herself out of Jade's admittedly loose grip._

_On their way back up to where they were before, Sam stumbles down the stairs, catching herself on the door of the room they were just in._

_"COme on Puckett." Jade says, walking to Sam to try to help her up the stairs._

_"Wait. I want to see the dress again." Sam says, pushing the door open and walking in, heading for where the dresses are hung._

_"Any reason why?" Jade asks, following the blonde._

_"I just do." Sam says, grabbing a dress. In the dark room, only the light from the hallway being shown since neither girl turned the light of the room on, they didn't realize that Sam grabbed Tori's dress, not Freddie's. "Think Freddie would be mad if I burned it?" She asks with a drunken giggle, heading towards the door._

_"Probably. I wouldn't stop him at least." Jade says, closing the door behind Sam, not caring about why the blonde is carrying the wedding dress upstairs, and missing that the dress is not whose she thought it was._

_When they get back to where the party was, Jade grabs a bottle of wine and refills her glass._

_"Puckett, you grabbed both dresses." Jade notes, noticing the extra dress._

_"Whatever." Sam says as Jade drinks the whole glass of wine, setting the glass aside and drinking from the bottle. "Try this." Sam says, tossing the vodka bottle she grabbed on her way back through the hallway to Jade, neither girl realizing some of the vodka spilled onto Tori's dress, the zipper open because of Sam._

_"careful, Puckett." Jade says, holding the bottle so it doesn't spill before taking a sip. "Who brought this stuff? This is good shit." She says, taking another sip._

_"Fuck if I remember." Sam says, grabbing another bottle of vodka and opening it. "It is good shit though." She says, tilting her head back, not realizing she's standing directly above Tori's dress and some of the vodka spills from her mouth and onto the dress._

_After ten minutes of drinking, both girls are shit faced. On a dare, why Sam and Jade agreed to this in the first place no one will know, they started tossing two bottles of vodka at each other, both bottles half full of the alcohol._

_Missing a catch, the bottle of vodka Jade tossed to Sam hit Tori's dress and shattered, the vodka drenching the dress._

_"I need a smoke." Sam says, setting the bottle she was supposed to toss to Jade down and fishes out a pack of smokes from her jeans pocket._

_"Since when do you smoke?" Jade asks, collapsing on the chair behind her, eyes closed._

_"Since before Freddie and I got married." Sam answers as she takes out her Zippo lighter and lights her cigarette. "Oh shit." She says, dropping the lighter before she closes it._

_After that was Hell, as both drunken girls would describe it in a hung over daze the next day. The lighter lands directly on the dress, the flame catching the dry part of the fabric. But because the fabric is flammable as is, it lights. Sam jumps back from that blaze, but in her drunken stupor, stumbles and falls onto the carpeted floor._

_As she tries to sit up, the flame catches the vodka soaked part of the dress, and the dress burns, neither girl knowing what to do._

_Finally realizing the flames, how she missed it at first she doesn't know, Jade jumps up from her seat. Having enough wit to put the fire out, she runs to the bar where the bucket full of melted ice sits, and grabs it, throwing it on the flames._

_After a few attempts, with no help from Sam, the fire's finally out, thanks to the pitcher's of water Jade kept in the fridge for whatever reason._

_"What the fuck burst into flames?" Jade asks, sounding more sober than she did before the flames._

_"No idea." Sam says, still trying to calm her breathing down after the fright._

_What neither girl noticed, and forgot about in their drunken haze, was that they were one less dress short. When the dresses were picked up by Tori the next day, she didn't make any effort to check to see if the dresses where in the boxes, thinking they were. So after leaving a note for Jade saying she picked up the dresses, she left. After dropping off Freddie's and letting him know Sam is sleeping off her hangover, she heads home and puts the dress box in her closet._

**End Flashback**

"The box is empty." Jade says, referring to the dress box Tori's wedding dress was supposed to be in. "I'm fucked."

**This is the end of the sequel. As I said, there might be a one-shot to explain things on Jade's side and the aftermath.**

**Thank you for reading and everything else.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
